


All in the Family

by AgentStannerShipper



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, but not really, if you squint this can pair harry with eggsy or merlin or both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Harry is pregnant. But he's not going through it alone.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad & Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry Hart | Galahad & Merlin, Harry Hart | Galahad & Roxy Morton | Lancelot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: 2019 Kingsman Stocking Stuffers





	All in the Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiddleBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleBlack/gifts).



> This is for riddleblack, who I seem to have written most of my mpreg for. Sorry there's not really a specific pairing; I wanted to write you some mpreg Harry but hartwin is really not my jam. Hopefully there's enough hints of it to satisfy you.
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy some gen family fluff.

Pregnancy is, quite frankly, one of the worst tortures known to man. Whatever people say about the joys of parenthood, golden glows, and the awe-inspiring power of creating a human being out of your own body, it’s all crap. After a few months, your feet and back are in near-constant pain, half your day seems made up of bathroom breaks, and complete strangers want to come up to you on the street and rub your stomach. Pregnancy, it seems, has become a defining character trait.

Harry is enjoying it immensely.

It’s not that he necessarily enjoys the bathroom breaks and backaches. But if there’s one thing Harry Hart does love, it’s being fussed over.

“Can I get you anything else?” Eggsy asks him, looking up from where he’s been massaging Harry’s swollen feet for a blissful twenty minutes. “Another blanket? More tea? Anything?”

Harry takes another sip from his mug and shakes his head fondly. The tea is from Merlin, caffeine-free and surprisingly good in spite of it. Merlin had openly admitted to being unprepared for pregnancy or childbirth, but if there’s one thing the tech wizard is good at, it’s doing his research. The tea had appeared on Harry’s desk three days after he’d announced his pregnancy, with a note in Merlin’s handwriting that he’d confiscated the scotch until further notice. It had made Harry laugh.

He turns another page of his book, propped up against his stomach. He’s huge now; bloated with what he’s convinced must be twins, regardless of what the doctors say, and leaving the sofa to go father than the bathroom is a hassle that he tries to make as infrequently as possible. There’s an entire stack of books on the side table, within easy arm’s reach, to accompany the one he’s currently reading. Harry suspects that by the time he’s ready to deliver, a little under two months from now, he’ll have doubled his library.

The book currently in his lap looks, to the room at large, like one of those ghastly texts on why childbirth is one of the most horrifying things you can do to your body, complete with lists of potential complications and their accompanying photos and diagrams. He’s actually reading a trashy romance novel tucked between the pages, one of those lovely erotic bodice-ripper types that no one save Roxanne will ever find out he reads. This one is actually a gift from her, and he suspects she knows he’s reading it, based on the sly smile she shoots him across the room every so often from where she’s curled up on the opposite sofa, reading a book of her own, although hers is borrowed from the costuming department and is on Victorian fashion.

“You’re sure you don’t need anything?” Eggsy asks again. From the sofa next to him, Merlin swats at him lightly with his clipboard.

“Leave the man alone, lad. Harry’s fine.”

Harry is indeed fine. He squirms momentarily on the sofa, reaching a more comfortable position, and then settles again as Eggsy goes back to work on his feet. Merlin is warm beside him, and although he’s working on reports on his clipboard, he’s given in to Harry’s tactile need to snuggle, one arm wrapped around Harry’s shoulders. Occasionally, absentmindedly, Merlin will give him a little squeeze, and Harry will smile.

“Are you staying the night, Roxanne?” he asks her, in lieu of answering Eggsy’s question. “You’re more than welcome. We have the room.”

“Thanks, but I have to be up early tomorrow. I’m heading out on a mission, and I don’t want to wake the whole household. I can stay a couple more hours, though.”

Roxanne rarely spends the night, but Harry will always ask. He wants her to know she has a place, not just as Kingsman, but in all of their lives. He knows that, even a few years later, losing her uncle James is still a wound that hasn’t fully healed. But Roxy is a brilliant young woman and an excellent agent, and she’s going to do amazing things. In the meantime, she brings Harry trashy romance novels and gossips with him at work and sneaks into his office so they can eat biscuits together when Merlin and Eggsy aren’t looking. She’s almost thirty years younger than him, but Harry counts her among his best friends. When he’d told her he was pregnant, her eyes had gone wide. They’d gone wider still when he’d asked her to be the godmother. It was quite fortunate they’d been near a sofa at the time, because landing on the floor when Roxy had tackled him, laughing and shrieking in delight, would have been a great deal less comfortable.

Harry yawns. The light through the window is increasingly fading, leaving only the warm glow of lamps behind it. He closes his books, heedless of the spine, and sets them on the table, turning on his side slightly to curl into Merlin’s body. Harry has always needed touch, has always been extraordinarily tactile with everyone he’s close to, but pregnancy has exacerbated it. Merlin doesn’t even seem to notice. He doesn’t look up from his clipboard as he shifts, making room. Merlin was the one who pointed out that at Harry’s age, pregnancy was a concern, for both Harry and the baby. He’d never suggested Harry didn’t keep it, though.

“I know how important this is to you,” he’d said. “I know how much you want this. But I need you, Harry. We all do, including Kingsman. I just want to make sure you know the risks.”

If he hadn’t known before – and he had known, more or less, because this really was something he wanted and Harry was only slightly in the habit of flying into things blind – he was certainly well informed by the time Merlin had gotten through researching. At least Merlin had only recommended the least terrifying of the books.

Harry lets his eyes close, blocking out the light and focusing in on the sound. He can hear Merlin’s heartbeat this close, and his tapping on the clipboard, and Roxy turning the pages of her book. Eggsy’s hands are still on him, although they’ve moved up from his feet to his calves, which Harry certainly doesn’t mind.

It wasn’t that Harry hadn’t expected Eggsy to be involved. But the degree to which Eggsy had thrown himself into Harry’s pregnancy had surprised him.

Eggsy had shrugged when he’d asked. He’d rubbed the back of his neck. “I dunno. I’ve always liked kids, you know? And when my mum was pregnant with Daisy it just felt, well, kind of natural for me to look out for her. Take care of her, ‘cause fuck knows Dean wasn’t gonna do it.” He’d covered his mouth and blushed. “Probably shouldn’t say fuck around the baby, huh?”

“They’re several weeks away from developing hearing abilities,” Harry remarked dryly, unable to help his smile, “and quite a long way from having the mental capacity to understand the word at all. So I suspect you’re safe for the time being.”

He was going to have to curb his own swearing. The was one prospect he wasn’t overly fond of.

And whatever his motivations, Eggsy had been a blessing. He was only too eager to massage Harry’s feet, to suggest baby names and diaper brands, and to make it to every doctor’s appointment he could. Merlin did too, when he was free, and even Roxy had come once or twice. It’s nice, Harry thinks, to know that he’s not doing this alone. He doesn’t really have much in the way of family anymore. His parents are both dead and he’s been estranged from his extended family since well before that. But he does have Kingsman. They’ve been his family for most of his life. And when his child is born, Kingsman will be their family too.


End file.
